Oblivion
Oblivion is the leader of the Dark Ones and the embodiment of nothingness, he also acts as the consort of Misery - though theirs is a relationship built upon necessity rather than love (though Oblivion does at times act to protect Misery). Oblivion takes many forms but his prefered guise is that of a robed figure not unlike the Grim Reaper of legend, only much of his form is mechanical in structure - a symbolism of him not being "real" and the ultimate emptiness that he embodies: he shares the guise of Grim Reaper with Rot and somewhat ironically despite often having a scythe his favored weapon type is swords. Oblivion is cold and calculating, loyal to the concept of The Omega - whom Oblivion believes to be the origin of all things and it is this loyalty that causes the divide between Oblivion and his cosmic "twin" Creation: a divide that has seen them both set up individual pantheons in order to manipulate multiple worlds and realities either for the purpose of protection (the Gentle Ones) or destruction (the Dark Ones). Although officially the consort of Misery the two have never shared an exclusive relationship and Oblivion has fathered offspring from both Misery (in the form of Rot) and Iron-Maiden (in the form of Blight) as part of his goal to create a second-generation of Dark Ones - a scheme that reached completion with the birth of Enmity (who Oblivion fathered with the feminine aspect of Phobia). Era 1 Please Allow Me To Introduce Myself Origins: Misery (Part 1) Origins: Misery (Part 2) End Of Days The Oblivion Initiative Shadow of Death Era 2 following the events of Shadow of Death and the appeasement of The Omega by Misery's "Divine Sacrifice" the Absolutes underwent a physical change, with Oblivion becoming more frail-looking, in a twist of irony his actual cosmic power would be slightly greater in this new "era" and he was quick to restart the endless conflict between Dark and Gentle Ones. Powers/Abilities As the embodiment of nothingness Oblivion is by far the most powerful of the Dark Ones and has displayed a wide array of abilities, including (but not limited to): *Immortality (as long as destruction exists Oblivion also exists, as the embodiment of nothingness even the end of the physical universe is unlikely to effect him) *Dimensional-Control (Oblivion can exist in multiple realities at once and control them to his will, he can easily bypass most barriers and can also erase entire realities from existence) *'Manifestation' *'Incarnation' *'Possession' *'Illusion Casting' *'Power Bestowal / Removal' *Corruption (Oblivion can expose characters to their inner-demons and corrupt them both physically and mentally) *Destruction (Oblivion can destroy worlds, stars and even entire universes as he sees fit - though he does so rarely) *Omniscience (Oblivion is knowledgable on all beings and events from across space/time) *Omnipresence (Oblivion can appear at any point in space/time he desires - or in multiple places at once) *Time-Alteration (Oblivion can travel to the past, present or future of multiple time-lines and erase time-lines from existence as he sees fit) *Shape-Shifting (Oblivion can take any form he pleases without limit (since he is a being of abstract physics) ) Category:Character Category:Major Antagonists Category:Immortal Characters Category:Absolutes Category:Asexual Category:Destroyers Category:Lawful Evil